the great pokemaster koty
by Pokemaster Talon
Summary: Koty has been a good kid all his life and finaly is getting to start his pokemon adventure his life from now on will be filled with trials, freinds, enemy's, and more problems than you could ever amagine he might not even survive ...
1. Chapter 1

_Hey people I'm new here so please don't be too critical but do tell me what to fix_

I woke up that mourning feeling really sick but that didn't stop Terra from barging into My house and running up to his room "Hey Koty wake up" "ugh, 5 more minutes Terra" she then jumped on me and laid there making him feel awkward "Ok ok ill get up." "Good because we have to go get our Pokémon" After a short walk to Professor Alex's lab, "Ah Koty and Terra perfect come here" the two trainers walked over to the professor "Koty because of your passion and love of Pokémon you get this female Torchick" "wow thanks professor" "And you Terra you are a rushed girl that needs an energetic Pokémon to be with you so here is a male Shinx" "Thanks Alex" Koty started to walk away when "hey Koty want to have a battle" "I guess" I sent Torchick out of her pokéball and sent her into battle she looked powerful and beautiful for a Pokémon. She sent out her Shinx "Torchick scratch" and she scratched Shinx it did some damage but then "Shinx use tackle" it was a direct hit and Torchick was in a lot of pain. "TORCHICK are you ok" Torchick nodded "Ok then use scratch again" her Shinx yelped "Come on Shinx tackle again" I couldn't believe what I just saw and heard did she even care about her Pokémon? "Ok Torchick end this with another scratch" and after she did that the fight was over Shinx was K.O. d then I smiled "Way to go Torchick." Then the professor spoke "Good job both of you Koty congratulations on your first victory now both of you would like to nickname your Pokémon?" "YES I want to name Shinx Zues" "Ok then I guess ill name my little Torchick here …" as I was thinking she nuzzled up to me and laid in my lap then I smiled and said "Her name is loveable" she seemed to like that name because she nuzzled me more.

_Yeah so what did you guys think of chapter one a lot more chapters to come after this in the next one we begin our adventure hope you liked it i know it was short i promise the next one will be longer_


	2. adventure begins

thanks so much for staying involved this long so please enjoy chapter 2

"Ok ready to move loveable" "TOR-chick" good well lets g-" "KOTY! WAIT!" "What is it mom" "Here I wanted to give you these running shoes a journal and this translator so you can understand your Pokémon and wild ones too." "T-thanks mom well I guess I'll be leaving BYE MOM" and then I took off running, I didn't want to get stuck listening to an old adventure story my mom had a lot of those. Then Torchick broke out over pokéball and started rubbing against my neck "Awe Torchick yours so cute" I tried using the translator "you think so Master Koty" "uh yeah loveable of course I do" I put my arm on her and kept walking I made it into the tall grass I was attacked by a wild Pikachu "loveable use scratch" she scratched that Pikachu knocking it out. "Wow loveable you keep getting stronger" "Thanks master Koty" "loveable just call me Koty" "ok Koty." Loveable blushed as we walked to the next town I walked into the Pokémon center and healed up loveable and then just before I left nurse joy stopped me "excuse me sir but do you have any pokéballs" "uh no ma'am I don't why." "…do you have a minuet" "yes nurse joy" "please just call me joy" she said as we left the center "ok and you can call me Koty" "now then 2 things Koty 1st here are 5 pokéballs 2nd can I please travel with you?" "Uh thank you for the pokéballs and of course you can come with me but you will need some street clothes" "oh you're right well come with me to the pokémart and help me pick out some clothes then we can be off" "ok" after a while at the pokémart joy came out of the changing room "ohh I just can't decide will you help me?" "Of course just come out in an outfit and I'll tell you what I think" how did this happen to me one second I was getting loveable healed and now I'm with joy getting clothes what on earth happened I mean really "ok what do you think of this one?" I nearly died "I-i-t- lit-t-tle small" she blushed then ran back into the changing room I heard her yell over the stall "I picked something out for you to here" a t-shirt, jacket, pair of pants, and gloves were tossed over to me "try them on while I slide into my new outfit" "ok" I walked over to another changing room and put on the clothes the shirt was black the jacket was black and the pants were also black the gloves were white with a black outline. I loved the new look I walked out and saw joy in a new outfit she looked amazing "wow joy that's an amazing outfit uh lets buy this stuff and leave" I backed into a rack of clothes without realizing it "I uh meant to do that." She giggled as I ran to the cashier and paid for both of our clothes as we left the store and made it into the almost gone sunlight I could see her outfit even better black skinny jeans and a light blue tank top I almost passed out again but regained my composure "so do you want to head to the forest and camp for the night or do you want to …" "head to the hotel in town yeah lets go to the hotel for tonight then we can leave early in the morning."

To be continued … hope you liked it please leave a comment or to on what I need to work on or any ideas on another series.


	3. A new freind

Chapter3 it's the gift that keeps on so here is another one

_I woke up early that morning joy was still asleep so he got out of the bed we were in and got dressed I guess she woke up while I was changing cause she was red in the face and looked extremely happy "uh g-good morning koty" "good morning joy sorry if I woke you up" "no its fine" loveable broke out of the pokéball "she was totally checking you out" "uh …" all I could do was blush while joy and loveable started fighting "yeah well no matter how much you like looking at him I get to touch" then loveable pecked my cheek and nuzzled my neck my entire face was red by now "see?" I had to say something but what and then I thought of it "return loveable" she was sent back into the pokéball "s-sorry about that joy I think we should head off now" she just nodded as we left and made it into the wild I was attacked by a pidgey I sent out loveable and she used peck it was a one hit K.O. so I figured I'd catch the pidgey so I threw a pokéball at it and it was caught pidgey was a she so "ill name you … Terra because of how you'll tare through the sky" she came out of the pokéball and smiled then flew over to joy "oh uh sorry joy could you please heal them up" "oh sure thing koty" after they were healed we kept on going and I managed to catch a spinarak I named her Spin and those were all the Pokémon I could catch right here so we kept moving to the next town but we didn't make it all the way so we stopped to camp "sorry joy I only packed one sleeping bag so here you can have it" "oh no we can share it no problem" I let my Pokémon out for the night to let them train and sleep then I got in my pajamas and got in the sleeping bag then joy got in and my face was buried in her big uh chest … "oh sorry koty are you ok" "i-i-i-im a-a-a-am-m-amazing" I said if I was going to die this would be the way to go "are you sure" "yeah I'm great this view is amazing" I couldn't tell but I think she blushed and snuggled up to me we both fell asleep and I felt like I was in heaven. The next morning my 'pillows' were gone joy must have gotten up already so I sat up joy was swimming in a river and seemed to be having fun I saw loveable lying next to me so I reached for my Pokémon belt but it wasn't there joy looked over at me and smirked "Looking for these?" she held up my belt "joy what are you doing" "if you want them come get them" now then understand all my pokéballs were on that belt and I needed those so I had no choice but before I got up she put the belt underwater and I heard it click so she was wearing it "ok fine here I come" I jumped in the water and landed next to her reaching for the belt I missed and hit her stomach but then I looked at where I was and realized something she was swimming in the nude I jumped and looked at my backpack and saw it open and my sake (Japanese beer like GRADE A) empty and on the ground "j-joy are you drunk" "no officer I swear to drunk I'm not god" she is DRUNK what can I do here "ok joy give me my belt now ok the game is over" "what game I like games want to play with me?" oh my god this was getting bad … what to do "joy just give me my belt ok and then I'll make you another drink" "well … ok" she undid the belt and tossed it to me after all my Pokémon were back in the pokéballs I grabbed afew berries and made a special potion that is supposed to make anyone sober Fast so I gave it to her and she downed it. After about 3 minutes she was better and I looked away while she got dressed after that she apologized over 30 times and I forgave her as we walked into the next town … I think it was called burggon city after joy healed up my Pokémon I told her to wait at the hotel and id meet her after my gym battle I ran in the gym and was stopped by some dude who talked about me being the next champ then giving me a potion. I was confused but hey free potion I kept walking looking for the gym leader then I found this trainer looking as lost as me I tapped his shoulder "hey are you lost or something" "wha- uh no I'm not lost but I do want to battle" wow shocking alright ill beat him and then get to this gym leader "ok then lets battle GO Spin" my spinarak I had caught and named spin came out of the pokéball and waited for him to send out a Pokémon "cool a spinarak well try this one GO bulbasaur" great a bug vs. grass battle ok well here goes "use stringshot to pull bulbasaur close then use scratch" "now bulbasaur use vine whip" from what I could tell that did some damage I was going to have to lose spin … no he can win this "spin use energy ball" spin lunged a ball of pure green energy at the bulbasaur and it was a one hit K.O. then spin started glowing spin evolved into Ariados "awesome spin return" "huh your pretty good now then try my Ralts on for size" I sighed and sent out my loveable "loveable go and use bubble" the bubble hit ralts and immediately knocked it out and loveable started glowing evolved into a combustion she became almost half as tall as me "way to go loveable" she smiled and jumped up to peck me on the cheek "thanks koty 3" I looked up at the guy I just beat and held out my hand "good battle" "yeah" he shook my hand "real good battle." "Oh by the way my name is Brendan" "cool I'm koty" "so koty do you have a partner for the gym leaders?" WHAT leaders "WHAT there are two of them?" "Yeah what you didn't know the whole region has tag team gyms" "uh I didn't know" "tell you what I'll join you and help you beat the tag team gym leaders" "thanks man here I'll heal you Pokémon" after I healed him up we ran into the gym leaders room and said in unison "we want to fight you and earn our badges" the leaders looked down at us "Brendan your back to get beat 2 times in one day your just a little loser" I couldn't take this "HEY IM HERE TOO SO LISTEN THIS KID IS A GREAT POKEMON TRAINER AND I BEALEVE IN HIM SO COME DOWN HERE AND FIGHT US" it was silent for the longest then they both jumped down from there pedestals first the girl who had been silent came up and kissed my cheek then whispered "good job standing up for your friend" I was speechless then I heard "Go Ralts" and snapped back to reality "Go Terra" my pidgey came out strong and ready for a fight "fine you want a battle GO Nidoking" I saw Brendan flinch this must be the Pokémon that beat him every time "sorry about this but Go Nidoqueen" ok a Nidoking and a Nidoqueen no problem "Terra use fly" "ralts use teleport" "wimps running from our attacks nidoking use horn attack straight up" the girl stayed quiet "… Now" ralts and Terra both hit nidoking at the same time they both were weak but when they hit in unison they are strong then the nidoking yelled "owwww I don't want to fight for you anymore" I was the only one with a translator and I could hear him in pain "again" Brendan said and the Pokémon listened after the 3rd hit nidoking was out "GRaah get then sis" "nidoqueen use hyper beam" it hit terra head on "TERRA" I yelled and ran down to her "r-return …GO LOVEABLE" loveable came out and immediately used flame kick and knock that nidoqueen out "… ok we won give us our badges" the boy came over and slammed two badges into my hand "here you go Brendan" I handed him a badge and we left the gym I made it to the door before nidoqueen ran out to me with a pokéball and note in hand it read "trainer koty please take nidoqueen to see the world after about a month meet me in floraroma town" wow let's do this "ok nidoqueen I'm going to nickname you is that ok?" "yes it is ok master" "ok then … Laura" "that's great Thank you master koty" "stop calling me master just call me koty ok?" "Ok" then Brendan looked at me "dude you're talking to a Pokémon" "oh sorry I have a Pokémon translator" "so Brendan do you want to travel with me?" he looked a little confused "why do you want me to come with you" "well I'm going to need help defeating the gym leaders" he nodded so I walked to the hotel with him "you are going to meet this girl I'm traveling with called joy" as we walked in the door I was surprised and scared at the same time

Ok so there goes this chapter hope you enjoyed.


End file.
